Election Arc
Election Arc is the 4th story arc of Kou 1 Desu Ga Isekai De Joushu Hajimemashita series. This arc illustrates the prelude, during, and the aftermath of Salabria's Corectio, an election day that is held at Salabria where noble across the province compete for the position as Salabria's State Sheriff. Hiroto enters the election as Solum's representative whilst confronting other several rival noblemen who try to ruin his rise along the way, such as the likes of Excelis (Elven Lord of Primaria) and Feuillet (Lord of Secondaria). Prologue 'Prelude to the Election' Part 1 Somewhere Primaria, Excelis-the Elven Lord of the castle-is visited by a vampire who delivers her letter that was sent from a merchant. Part 2 Meanwhile, Feuillet and Torlan are having a dinner while discussing the Air Mail Service that is approved by Neka. As Feuillet remarks how he will manipulate the Air Mail Service to ensure his victory at the upcoming election, Torlan expresses his displeasure for Hiroto whom Feuillet comments as astonishing due to his caliber. Even so, Feuillet claims that he will get tje last laugh in the end so he have Torlan ordering Kazm to pack something in his another plan to ruin Hiroto. Plot 'The Malt Conspiracy' Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Part 7 Part 8 Part 9 Part 10 Part 11 Part 12 'A Choice Between Feuillet and Excelis' Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Part 7 Part 8 Part 9 Part 10 Part 11 Part 12 'Hiroto and Excelis' Part 1 The following morning, Excelis wakes up and despite still bothered by Donis's suggestion in seducing Hiroto at the cost of her dignity, she goes along with the plan regardless if this means preventing Feuillet from becoming the State Sheriff. Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Part 7 Part 8 Part 9 Part 10 Part 11 Part 12 'Hiroto's Visits onto the Secondaria Elf Association' After their Hot Spring trip, Hiroto and the girls (Valkyria, Mimia and Sorceire) return to Secondaria but he has to go to the Elf Association alone via Alvy's orders. Upon his arrival, Hiroto meets Magnelis who asks him about his meeting with Excelis, of which the former replies that they can at least be partners for now. Suddenly, Magnelis request Hiroto to participate Salabria's Corectio and entrust he Elven Association to deal the malt incident. Whilst he predicted that Feuillet was responsible to his ordeal, Hiroto asks Magnelis why the elves want him to participate the election even after knowing Feuillet's trap. Magnelis replies that is because the Elf Association refuses to support Feuillet due to his desire on crushing Solum and abolishing the Air Mail Service-something he views both as an essence to the Ibrid System; furthermore, he adds that the Diferente can expand Solum's road networks if he win the election. Moved by Magnelis's words and everyone's faith in him, Hiroto claims that he will win the election-starting by visiting Lusa. 'The Race for the Election Votes Begins' Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Part 7 On their arrival at Aldus, however, both Hiroto and Sorceire are scorned by the castle lord who harasses her by accusing Darmur a "traitor" for his "shameless" support for a "peasant" like Hiroto. To protect Sorceire despite, Hiroto tells the lord to lash his hostility at him instead and not only he warns him that hurting Sorceire will only damaging his reputation, he also calmly tells him that he wishes to get along with everyone once the Corectio is over and leave Aldus with Sorceire. The duo receive the same harassment from the castle lords from both Litteau and Nolte In spite of their belittlement against Darmur to the point even picking on his daughter Sorceire, both Litteau Lord and Norte Lord are "willing" to see Hiroto only voicing their opposition against his candidacy as their refusal in coexisting with the vampires. In addition, unlike Natra, Nolte's resources are abundant which lead to the population growth that will lead to deforestation in that area.respectively as they also despises Darmur's "treachery" so much they reject the Air Mail service because they refuse to coexist with the vampires; to further adding insult to the injury, Norte Castle Lord "advises" Hiroto to quit for he "warns" the youngster about the vampires' hypothetical "betrayal" in the future. Still, in spite of having 6 votes, Hiroto remains optimistic for the victory has he has eyes onto Rudin instead. As Sorceire apologizes to Hiroto for Secondaria Alliance's hostility against Darmur while Valkyria worries about his would be defeat, Hiroto reassures them that hope is not lost as he explains his reasons of visiting the lords of Secondaria Alliance was to check their impression of him and since Rudin was the only one willing to listen to him, he opts to pay Lusa a visit and have a chat with the noble. 'Feuillet's Struggles and Lusa's Betrayal ' Part 1 On the other side, Feuillet leaves Solum to continue his quest to gain his supporters so he can quash Hiroto on the upcoming Corectio. Firstly, he visits Dexia and promises him part of his resources if he vote for him during the election. To his confusion, however, Dexia Lord just send him some letter and tell him that it is just for him. Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Part 7 Part 8 At Lusa, Rudin also receives the result and realizes that Feuillet is unlikely going to hear his request whilst cooperating with Glinka Gringa to achieve his victory. Whilst making a comparison between Hiroto and Feuillet and view the former as a better lordAccording to Rudin, both Hiroto and Feuillet want to continue the Air Mail Service except but the difference is that Hiroto has visited Lusa more than Feuillet and even chatting with him after his first visit which proving the teen's sincerity. Therefore, he opts to support Hiroto., Rudin is informed by a messenger about Hiroto's arrival and both of them enojy the wine the latter brought to Lusa. When Rudin asks him if he really want to fully cancel Secondaira's Development Order, Hiroto replies that he only cancelling some of the projects as he need to check something beforehand, such as the forest's water supplies and its destructive effect to the town if the Development Order is implemented. With Rudin's support, Hiroto gains Lusa as his ally and earns his vote. At Solum, Excelis visits the town and she is so astonished by its real autosphere that she is furious to realize that she has been manipulated by Feuillet's and his cronies'To Excelis's anger and realization, she has been fed with lies from Feuillet and others as the latter cares only about money without even considering the consequences of their actions, such as dried river that will cut down the Mummies' source of water supply.. Whilst netering a local bar, she is confused to see its lively autosphere and courtesy to a guard's information from the locals, she learns that Hiroto had 7 votes via Rudin's aid-meaning he is catching up with Feuillet. Meanwhile, Feuillet confronts Rudin and try to win his support by claiming that he "supported" the Air Mail Service but when he adds some "exceptions", Rudin demands him to publicly declared said "exception" if he want his support. Shocked and appalled to hear fellow noble's "suggestion"To Feuillet, declaring that plan will loses him supports from 4 cities of the South-a lost he refuse to afford if he wants to win against both Excelis and especially Hiroto., Feuillet warns Rudin the consequences of his defiance but Rudin only replies is that he only knows the benefit of supporting Hiroto, to the Secondaria Lord's ire as his schemes begin to fall apart. At Primaria, just one day before Corectio, Astelis is also surprised to see that both Hiroto and Feuillet have 7 votes that he begins to wonder if Hiroto is going to win the election. Whilst recalling some bad memories about Salabria's chaos under Baulois's governance and how Feuillet's Developing Order worsen the province. Astelis laments his regret for Primaria's silence to this mess and his inability to keep up with the times when both Feuillet and Excelis supported the full scale Developing Order. At the same time, he also thinking that only Hiroto can stop the madness and save Salabria from its calamity. 'Final Debate for the State Sheriff Position' Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 3.2 Sentelio's defeat not only causes Hiroto's peers (specifically Sōichiro and Alvy) worry about his position, it also relief Feuillet a bit as he view this as his best chance to regain his momentum in achieving his victory. Part 4 The third and final debate begins with Hiroto, Excelis and Feuillet as the final participants. After his failure of insulting SentelioIn one of Feuillet's insult, he felt "pity" to Hiroto for having an "incompetent" steward and "advised" him to pity him. Not only Hiroto was unfazed by such insult, while he explained that he was grateful to see Sentelio's courage to participate the debate against his nervousness, he too expressed his "condolences" to Feuillet for having Torlan and claimed that it's only fair if that steward also received the same punishment as the Secondaria Lord ironically suggested. This made Feuillet speechless because everyone knew Torlan's notoriety before his eventual defeat by Hiroto. in front of Hiroto, Feuillet-along with Excelis-deem view the Diferente is "inadequate" as the State Sheriff because he never thought the Developing Order's "benefit" to Salabria. When Hiroto calls his opponents out for their imprudence to Salabria's vampire crisis whilst developing their respective cities, Feuillet indicts him for "opposing" the project but Hiroto rebuts his argument by not only refutes his opposition against the Development Order entirely, he also warns everyone about it's consequences to Salabria if left uncheckedTo make his point, Hiroto used Solum as an example and explained about town's limited resources (particularly water resources), of which was the main reason why he didn't fully commencing the Developing Order-mainly because doing so will not only provoking the vampires, but also causing the land to dried up and reducing the harvest severely. Feuillet initially scoff this as Solum exclusive problems only to be rendered silence by Hiroto's reply that this alone is a straight up consequences of fully supporting the Development Order without considering it's drawback: Not only it doesn't even curbing Salabria's "overpopulation crisis", it ends up reducing harvest in the exchange for the short-lived profit since water supplies doesn't magically replenish itself after farming, causing massive food-shortage crisis across Salabria. and asserts that everyone is fair in any occupationIn spite of hearing Hiroto's reasons about why he limiting the Development Order, Feuillet remained unconvinced as he deems it "unfair" to the townsfolk and deemed those who didn't contribute the development will bring "burden" to the city. To the Secondaria Lord's dismay, Hiroto shoot this argument out by ask him if the lord will do all the occupation by himself, then claiming that occupational division to indifferent to the governance between statehood and country.From Air Mail Service According to Feuillet, the only people who handles the mail service are humans and elves and deems the vampires as "troublemakers". This ends up angers Feuillet as he was disgusted by Hiroto's rejoinder about humans being the real troublemakers. to Ibrid SystemAs for the case of Ibrid System, Feuillet ignores the consequences of reclaiming the lands without considering the Other Species's importance to the system. This is Feuillet's biggest mistake as he antagonizes Hiroto simply because he keep on accusing Hiroto for his "ignorance" to the system due to him only arriving the new world within only 3 months ago, and his bragging about other Other Species are not longer needed since the Emergency is "over" only ends up biting him back., Feuillet ridicules Hiroto so viciously that he gloats that Other Species are "unnecessary" because the Emergency is (allegedly) "over", though he is unable to answer Hiroto's question about the Emergency itself aince the latter mentions Other Species's significance to a city. In his last attempt for victory, Feuillet accuses Hiroto for his "favoritism" In his attempt to demoralize Hiroto, Feuillet purposely provokes Hiroto by mocking his relationship with the Other Species by accusing him sleeping with Valkyria and Mimia. Hiroto easily shrugs off this provocation off by joking about Feuillet's envy about him sleeping with his precious ladies.to Other Species over humans but Hiroto counters by bringing up Kazm's malt monopoly that gave Solum Alliance some trouble, and then asks other castle lords if breads are exclusive to Other Species. To Hiroto's peers' joy and Feuillet's dismay Feuillet's inner monologue reveals that his traps for Hiroto during the election was to show the "danger" of Hiroto in the election for Hiroto during the election was to "prove" the Diferente's "shallowness" to the new world. To the nobleman's frustration, that fails miserably because not only each Hiroto's rebuttal just displayed his real credibility, the story of Kazm's malt monopoly only ended up proving how much her care for mankind. The only reason why he still resisting is because he refuses to kowtow to Hiroto the juvenile if he becoming Salabria's State Sheriff., the crowd (including Southern Cities castle lords, Astelis and Baulois) are so astonished by Hiroto's performance that they give him an ovation; causing the Secondaria Lord to a counterargument but the judges announce the end of the debate before he can do so. Later, officials tells everyone to cast their vote for the candidates via ball ballots and after the voting process, the results are in and Baulois chooses Hiroto as the winner of Corectio with 9 votes, followed by Feuillet's 7 votes and Excelis's 3 votes. Whilst hugging his peers (Sōichiro, Alvy, Curele, Valkyria, Mimia and Sorceire) and thanking Rudin for his aid, all the while confronting a crying Sentelio who apologizes for his past antagonism against him while thanking him for his defense from Feuillet's insult, Hiroto then shakes other noblemen's (Excelis, Feuillet, Baulois, Magnelis, Astelis and others except Glinka Lord) hands and wishes everyone can get along under his governance. With his name is written down by an official, Hiroto is officially elected as the State Sheriff of Salabria. Epilogue (To be added...) Characters Story Impact *Whilst making her cameo in Sorceire Arc, Excelis is properly introduced in this arc as one of Hiroto's rival for the Corectio alongside Feuillet. Unlike Feuillet who want to smear Hiroto in any methods he could think of, Excelis on the other hand wants Hiroto's support instead since she is also disgusted by Secondaria's vile antics only to be rejected by Hiroto for he think not even that can stop *The aftermath of the Corectio brings bigger impact to those who are involved, **Even as Excelis's most prominent supporter, Astelis finds Hiroto's performance outstanding as he remarks about how his foresight to see a bigger picture while acknowledging his own limitations. **However, of all castle lords who congratulating Hiroto for his landslide victory during the Corectio, only Glinka Lord refuses to shake hands with Trivia (TO be added...) Notes References Navigation